The Ineffable Bureaucracy
by Ms. Cosplay
Summary: This all started a long time ago. It started first with the main four Archangels, Raphael, Gabriel, Michael, and Uriel. They helped the All Mighty build the world and universe. When She began to make the other lesser Angel's, both Gabriel and Raphael fell for an Angel. Raphael fell for one called Aziraphale and Gabriel fell for one called Seraphale. This story is not about Raphael
1. Heaven

This all started a long time ago. It started first with the main four Archangels, Raphael, Gabriel, Michael, and Uriel. They helped the All Mighty build the world and universe. When She began to make the other lesser Angel's, both Gabriel and Raphael fell for an Angel. Raphael fell for one called Aziraphale and Gabriel fell for one called Seraphale. This story is not about Raphael and his fall, rather, it is about Gabriel and his love.

Gabriel took a break from his work to go see his beautiful Seraphale, They were the most beautiful Angel in all of Heaven, at least to Gabriel. They had basically been dating for a few hundred years. Seraphale made it official when they stole a piece of a cloud and made it into a broach for Gabriel, and he always wore it. However, heavy wasn't as good as it was supposed to be, trouble was brewing. Instead of meeting in the park like normal, Seraphale ended up going straight to Gabriel's home. "Gabe? You back yet?" he came out wearing more casual clothes. "yes, I just changed, is everything allright Sera?" he asked, but instantly he knew it wasn't. Sera pushed him to sit down and Gabriel just looked at them. "Sera…what happened? Its….its not lucifer again is it?" Seraphale's head lowered and they nodded "I was just flying around, and I heard him speaking, so I stopped to listen. They saw me, they had to have seen me….Gabe, I'm going to fall….I don't want to lose you" Gabriel pulled them close in a hug. "You won't lose me"

Seraphale shook their head and trembling fingers removed the broach from Gabriel's chest. "you have to hide this….you can't forget me, they have been saying all who fall with Lucifer…..anyone left on heaven will forget their existence, and those who fall are supposed to forget too" Gabriel chuckled and held their hands gently "they cannot wipe and Archangel's memories, only She can do that. But, if it will make you feel better, I will hide it." He said and got up. He hid the cloud in a place no one would ever think to look. He then went back to them and cupped their cheek. "Do not fear this. I will not leave you." However, Seraphale began to argue with Gabriel, yelling at him. Gabriel retaliated and yelled back. It broke his heart. Seraphale stormed out and Gabriel collapsed to his knees crying.

Sorry for the shortness of this first chapter, I wanted to set the stage.


	2. who are you?

p class="MsoNormal"When Seraphale went home, they were waiting for them. They were dragged to the gates of heaven. The whole time, they screamed for Gabriel, but their words fell on deaf ears. It wasn't long before they were pushed over the side along with a few others. When they landed, they weren't hurt, they had been caught. When Seraphale looked up, they were in the arms of Lucifer himself. He nodded gently "it will be better here, no rules like up there." He said and just nods, before setting Seraphale down. Seraphale looked up towards the Heavens sadly. "Gabriel….." they said softly once lucifer walked away to greet the others. They then looked around and realized everyones wings were turning. They gasped and turned to look at theirs. They fell to their knees. "no….no my wings….." Behind them were no longer white beautiful wings, instead there were dark black wings that seemed to move on their own./p  
p class="MsoNormal"While they walked around they saw the one and only Archangel Raphael and they bit their lip, just now realizing they had been missing for a few days. Lucifer called Seraphale over and the two spoke, that's the moment that Seraphale got their new name, and new position. Beelzebub, one of the seven prince's of hell, Lord of the flies./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Years went by after the fall of so many. Beelzebub kept their distance from the former archangel, now know as Crowley. They made it seem like they didn't know who Crowley was, like they didn't remember Heaven. They did, oh they remembered. Sometimes they even found themselves in their room crying over the love they lost so fast. So they kept themselves busy as to not think of it, today was no different. The demons were working on the work from the plagues. Beelzebub stood and cracked their back only to be attacked and landed on the ground, white wings around them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gabriel had been doing some cleaning around his home and found the cloud broach, it had been hundreds, if not a few thousand years. He picked it up and fell to his knees near instantly. He gasped in pain, as his memories returned. Quickly tears fell and he put the broach back on, where it belonged, but under his jacket, so the angels couldn't see. He flew down to Earth and went to find his love. When he saw them, he recognized them even with the lack of wings and that large fly thing on their head. He tackled the being in a flurry of hugs and smiles "SERA!" he exclaimed "I'm so sorry….I really am, I am so sorry, you had been right, they wiped my memories. I found the cloud, it reminded me of everything!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The next thing Gabriel heard would shatter his heart. "who are you angel? Why are you coming at me like this?" Gabriel let go and backed up, getting off the being in pure shock, tears in his eyes. "Seraphale…..you don't…?" "my name is /not/ Seraphale, I am Lord Beelzebub prince of hell" Gabriel's wings fell behind him "you don't…you don't know me….I heard fallen angels lose their memories….but I figured you would do something like what you had me do…" he showed them the broach, not noticing any change in their response. "Get out angel, you don't belong here! I know you are an Archangel, but you should go back to your safe perch, or my demons will attack you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gabriel gasped and looked around, realizing they were all watching. He noticed red hair that only one angel ever had, why did he seem so familiar? But he couldn't place it. The said red head stepped forward "Lord Beelzebub, would you like me to dispose of the trash?" Gabriel noticed the pain on his face when he said that. Why was he so upset? Gabriel lowered his head "alright, I'm going" he said and raised his hands in defeat. He took one more look at Beelzebub "Beelzebub you said? If you remember…please call for me…..because I told you, you would never lose me, my memories may have been wiped but now that I have them back, I remember my love for you, and that love is not going anywhere" he said and those beautiful white wings took him into the sky towards Heaven. Rain began to fall, but that was only to hide the tears streaming down. Otherwise they would have seen Gabriel's tears as it hit the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
